marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes for Hire
Heroes for Hire is a periodically reoccurring Event in Marvel Tsum Tsum game, usually taking place in the last two weeks of every even month. In this Event the player has to complete particular objectives, often constrained to using particular Tsum Tsums. This is generally considered a good excuse to use and level up characters the player might have forgotten. Event Mechanics When the Event is active, the player can select it from the Stage screen. Clicking on it will present the player with three boards, each having four missions. The missions are often quite creatively defined and can range from getting a certain amount of points or coins to using a Skill certain amount of times, reaching certain number of Mega Charges, clearing certain amount of Bombs etc. Often the player is constrained to using one of particular Tsums or Tsums with certain features (gender, color, hair color, masks, hats etc.) The player can choose any of the three boards to play and presses the challenge button. Then the challenge plays as a normal Stage mission with 60 second time limit, and the player is to try to complete the missions at hand at this. Some missions have to be completed in one game, others require a total amount of something and can take several games to beat. There's in principle no obstacle to beating several missions in one play. Completing the missions would get you a given number of medals (shown in a top right corner of mission cards). Sometimes there's a bonus condition (shown at the bottom of the card) that provides additional medals. When the mission is cleared, its card is removed from the board and replaced with a new mission card, until the number of medals needed to clear the board is achieved. This number is shown on the top of the board. After enough medals are obtained, the final mission of the board can be played. It is called Battle mission and played in Battle mode, but with a time limit. Instead of one big boss, small tsums are summoned. They generally take one or two hits with Chains, Bombs or Skill AoEs, and the player has to defeat a certain number of them within the given timeframe. In the Rush mode a lot of Bombs appear, which allows to clear many of the enemies fast. Regardless of whether the player succeeds in defeating all of the small bosses, the board is cleared after the Battle mission is played. A cleared board is replaced by a new one, up to the total 21 boards of the event. The player gets for each of the small enemies defeated during the battle, as well as the prize for clearing the board (shown in top right corner of the board). The prizes can include a certain number of , , , , or a special Tsum only available from the event. In December 2016 event that was Nick Fury, in February 2017 event Moon Girl. All the 21 boards are numbered and the prizes are fixed onto them, so they are not in any way luck dependent. There's usually a particular Tsum added to the Orb box just before the event, with which the player can get a lot of medals fast. When a player has this Tsum, colloquially referred to as "super rare hero", they can complete missions marked as "Super Rare" on the board, that give 4 times the amount of medals as regular missions. In the December 2016 event such a hero was Daredevil, and in the February 2017 event that was Blade. Tips & Tricks Pay attention to the mission type. There are two types of missions in Heroes for Hire: * Continuous missions ("Total"): the mission results are accumulated, for example you need to use a Skill a total of 20 times, but you can do it over the course of several games; * One-game missions ("Previous" or "Last Time"): the counter resets each time you play a new game, so you need to get it all in one run. Use the most suitable Tsum. Try to use a Tsum that will work for several missions. These are sometimes not so obvious! For instance, Howard the Duck counts as having white hair, and Crystal counts as having brown hair. See below for the list of Tsums that qualify for particular tasks. Press Pause to see your Mission list. If you forget what your missions are during a game, you can always press Pause to read the list of the current missions. The missions that are not suitable for the current team will be greyed out. Use bomb-makers for Battle missions. The type ( / / ) does not matter. In fact the bosses have 2 HP and lose 1 HP from any Bomb or Skill attack. Also, make sure you detonate as many bombs as possible in Rush mode, as they keep falling from the top. Ask for help. The translation is sometimes really bad, and it is almost impossible to understand the requirements for those missions. For example, "use defeated" means "use a Tsum you got as a reward from Battles" (like Loki or Mephisto). While we will try to describe as much as we can below, if you're not sure, you can always ask in the comments here or on Discord! Mission Types Bomb Missions Recommended Leaders: * Recommended Team members: * Tsum Types Colors Red color: * * * * * * * * * * * * * White color: * * * * Black color: * * * Yellow color: * * * * * * * Purple color: * * * * * Gray color: * * * * Hair color Black hair: * Brown hair: * * * * * * * White hair: * * Eye color Green eyes: * * Blue eyes: * Gloves/Hands Black gloves: * * * Red gloves: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Eyebrows: * Beard: * Mask: * * Hat: * Glasses: * * * * * * * * * Animals: * * * * * Event History * Heroes for Hire (December 2016) * Heroes for Hire (February 2017) * Heroes for Hire (April 2017) Category:Events Category:Guides